


果腹

by J_R



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_R/pseuds/J_R
Summary: 主奎八，有2345671012友情出演，很长，2.3w（故事出来走向不受本人控制了）喰种AU，设定源自东京喰种，ooc归我，不上升真人。大量血腥情节，R18有，可能三观不合，请自行避雷分级。
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 20





	果腹

01.  
徐明浩和金珉奎一起站在瞭望塔的顶端时，风有些大，金珉奎被吹得脑壳发疼，耳边只有风声，他蹲下来，仰头看一旁站得笔直的人。猎猎作响的风把身边人的银发吹得散乱，徐明浩真的很不爱剪头发，往常被刘海遮住的眼睛此刻终于露出来，金珉奎终于难得看清这个人的眼睛，真的很薄一个男的，就连眼皮也薄薄得，眼尾延伸得很长，像锐利的刀子。

“喂，我们也站太久了吧。”金珉奎腿都蹲麻了，站起来活动活动腿脚，他有点恐高，硬着头皮陪这个人上来吹风，一面甩着小腿一面往下瞄了一眼，高楼鳞次栉比，夜晚的灯火亮得像一个个橱窗里见过的仿真玻璃和钢铁做的玩具。

徐明浩好像没听见他的话一样，不为所动，黑色的衬衫被风吹得后背鼓起来，像一个奇形怪状的气球，但作为气球还是太残缺了点。金珉奎这样想，“喂我说，这上面风景有什么好看的。”

但凭心而论，金珉奎也觉得他们的暸望塔上俯瞰的城市景色不错，有那么点冷冰冰的温暖感，密集又空旷。徐明浩终于回过头来，尖锐的眼尾扫过来的时候就像他羽赫射出的尖刺，又轻飘飘的。“看人间。”

徐明浩总是讲这些莫名其妙的话，看他们看不懂的书，想他们理解不了的东西，金珉奎有时候会觉得这个人不太适合脚踏实地生存，生是一阵风，也就罢了。

“我们是鬼诶，不是人。”金珉奎这样说着，却看见徐明浩奇怪的看过来，然后从钢筋上跳下来，落到他面前，也是轻飘飘的，连落地声音都轻微到被风声盖过。

“我们不是人吗？至少，看上去，和人一模一样，只是，我们差了一个细胞不一样，一点点不一样，就只能被称作鬼吗？”徐明浩盯住眼前人的眼睛，金珉奎的眼睛很漂亮，一双凤眼趋势凌厉，却总是潮湿温润的，有点小狗像，徐明浩很喜欢小狗。

然后那双黑白分明有湿润眸光的眼睛慢慢泛开墨色，眼周慢慢浓得化不开的黑色中，血红色在夜色里灼灼发亮，放射的血线慢慢如枝蔓伸展开，和别的喰种不一样，金珉奎就算现了赫眼，也不太像死亡的红色血光，有点昂贵红宝石的感觉。徐明浩是这样想的，这张脸，就算是这样，也好看的要命。

“我，饿了。”金珉奎这样说着，嘟起来的嘴巴显得很委屈。

徐明浩认命般地叹了口气，“走吧，去喰场。”

金珉奎迅速恢复正常，咧开嘴笑起来，看得徐明浩更想揉几把头毛，有点大型犬的意思。

“狼牙，你最近吃得有点多了吧。”徐明浩走了两步想起来什么。

当徐明浩开始叫自己代号的时候代表他是在作为十七区负责人之一讲话。

“可是我，总是饿啊。”金珉奎脸垮下来。

徐明浩和金珉奎飞速穿梭在偏僻无人的小巷里，徐明浩突然停下脚步，金珉奎急刹车得有些莫名其妙，他刚想说些什么，却看见徐明浩低着头嘴角扯开一丝嘲讽的笑容，刘海遮住眉眼，看不清神色，“珉奎，别走了，吃的找到了。”

巷尾左转，被压在地上的女孩近乎绝望的低吼被堵在嗓子里，只能发出微弱的声响。没有灯光的角落，粗壮的胳膊扼住了年轻鲜活的美丽，脆弱的花朵被碾落在泥里。

“呀呀呀，这是，做什么呢。”

还带着有些奶意的低沉嗓音传进在动作的男人的耳朵里，“哪儿来的毛头小子多管闲事。”

后颈被一只有力的大手捏住，男人被整个提起来，温润的嗓音开口“快跑。”

女孩匆忙爬起来，往前跑了两步，才回头看了一眼，身后两个男拽着方才的禽兽，只能影影绰绰看见轮廓，一个窄瘦一些，一个看起来伟岸一些。

“喂你们是什么人，别多管闲事。”男人还要挣扎，肩骨被硬生生捏碎，寂静的小巷在细碎的逃跑声消失在巷口之后，能听到碎裂的声响，撕心裂肺的叫声却在一秒之后嘎然而止。

“你…你们是…”

暗处红色的光渗透出来，细碎银发下红色的眸子带着一些嘲讽的意味，另一边黑发高大少年笑容灿烂，身后的尾赫张扬抽条出来，对准了目标蓄势待发。

血肉被穿透的声音响起来，随后有东西滚落在地上的声音，铁锈味汹涌出来。尾赫探进食物的腹中，将内里袒露开来，金珉奎饿得两眼发光，尾赫却乖乖收起来，偃旗息鼓的架势，手将心脏掏出来，递到身边人面前，徐明浩莫名觉得这人要是尾赫还在应该会在空气中拼命摇摆。“给。”

徐明浩皱了皱眉毛，“脏不脏，又吃的身上到处都是。”

手却老实将心脏接过来，蹲在墙上看金珉奎吃东西，金珉奎一顿稀里哗啦风卷残云，吃得半饱了抬起头来就看见徐明浩手上那颗还在滴血的心脏，红色顺着徐明浩的手指缝慢慢渗透出来，另一只垂着的手上血迹已经干涸，变成铁锈蚀在筋骨分明的素白手上。

“不吃吗？再不吃不新鲜了。”金珉奎歪着头盯着那颗心脏。

“不太饿。”徐明浩顿了顿，将心脏举起来放上嘴边，咬了两口，手又垂下来。“我们的心脏和这个有区别吗？这样的人，心脏也是红色鲜活跳动着的啊。”

金珉奎正在进行收尾阶段，老男人皮肉真的味道不佳，他吃到最后终于有些倒胃。“应该，都一样吧，谁又是真的黑心肝呢。”

见金珉奎可怜巴巴将指骨嚼得脆响，一脸痛苦的模样，徐明浩将还剩大半的心脏扔过去，金珉奎接了心脏有些疑惑，嘴巴咧开来“明浩不吃了吗？明浩不是只吃心脏吗。”

“不饿，你吃吧。”徐明浩从墙上跳下来，敏捷得像只猫。“狼牙。”

金珉奎一脸茫然地抬头，却见徐明浩已经掏出面具来，“有白鸠。”

02.  
皮质的暗色面具遮住下半张脸，于徐明浩而言整张脸就看不到什么了，金珉奎看着徐明浩修长的手指从面具上放下来，不由有点想笑，实际上他也笑出来了。

“有没有人和你说过你这样晚上出去有点像银色的假发在空中飘。”

徐明浩不以为意地抬起手，五指插进银发里，“扯你妈蛋，快他妈跑啊。”

金珉奎咧咧嘴，从口袋掏了半天，手里血刺呼啦的，一边掏一边生气今天这衣服肯定报废了。同样暗黑色的面具套上脖子，扯了半天，在脚步声到达之前面具好好立在了脸上，一片黑色里两颗银色獠牙极其显眼。

拎着皮箱的两人快步走进箱子末尾，刚拐过一角对上一面空荡荡的墙，视线朝上，两个身影立在砖墙上，有点江湖浪子的神经气息。皮箱迅速展开，库因克握在手上蓄势待发。

暗绿色的火燃烧起来，簇成一双巨大的翅膀，在两人反应过来之前就抵达眼前，一脚踹上来的时候库因克甩过来，墨绿色的羽翼闪烁发亮，在空气中画了一道弧线，顺着用尾赫制成的鞭子飞到不远处的空中，银色头发被吹开，一双血红的眼露出来。

“报告，发现S级喰种银蛇，7区...”

话语被巨大的尾赫撞断，不远处墙上的人跳下来，身形高大，尾赫昂扬着，铺天盖地而来，斧型的库因克被生生撞断，只剩一个棍子光秃秃握在人手里，失去库因克的搜查官就失去了战斗的全部力量。尖锐的刺像雨点般袭来，鞭子被滋出一路火星，随后露出破碎的细纹。银发又飘过来，在尖刺的雨中靠近四处躲避的白鸠，终于鞭子被那双看上去脆弱的手握住，像面粉做的一样被轻松捏断。

两个白鸠绝望地闭上双眼，完全的实力碾压，失去了库因克，他们死路一条，他们的生命，将终结在黑暗里。过了好久，他们都没有感受到一丝疼痛，疑惑和随时间增加的恐惧使他们睁开眼睛。

“喂，你们，不是人吗，用着你们口中的食尸鬼的赫子做的武器来消灭我们，到底是为什么呢。”狸猫一样的人蹲在两人头顶的墙上，语调冷淡，间或带了些困惑“你告诉我，不是你们人类，也在猎杀我们吗？为什么要用我们的东西，杀死我们。”

“因为，我们是人。”肋骨被尾赫撞断的人声音微弱“你们，不过是，动物而已，做成武器有什么不对。”

“可是，我们，可是和你们人一模一样呢。”徐明浩站起来，低头看着地上两个狼狈的男人，摇摇头，扭头看向等在一旁的金珉奎，“真是笨蛋啊，一定没有好好学习生物，怎么考上公务员的。喂，你们CCG进去不是要考试吗？有没有笔试啊，搜查官得好好筛选诶。”

“好了。”金珉奎终于看不下去了，扯扯徐明浩的衣服，纤瘦的人被带了个踉跄。

两人飞速消失在黑夜里，留两个人握着破碎的库因克发呆。一路风声还是很大，将夜色里每一个小巷可能的尖叫，厮杀，血液都一并稀释削弱，直到消散在风中。直到玫瑰味浓郁起来，连风都被醉倒停滞。两人停在一栋洋房门前，簇拥在周围的玫瑰在暗夜也涌动着火热。

“你们去哪了？”屋子里的皮质沙发里瘫着的人端着咖啡杯漫不经心地打量两个脏兮兮的人，哪怕都穿着黑色的衣服都能看出不算激烈的战况，银色的头发靠着皮沙发的背，两个都一样得反着光。

徐明浩盯着那个发光的银发一时脑子就又乱了，金珉奎及时开口，咧开嘴显出讨好的笑容“哥，只是去喰场了而已。”

“只是去喰场了吗，一会我问问老高，今天他送货去喰场的时候遇到你们没。”尹净汉慢悠悠放下咖啡杯，洒出些许溅到手上，被手的主人不在意地抹去。

“哥你知道珉奎的，他吃得多，又邋里邋遢的。”徐明浩将手插进兜里，不动声色往楼梯方向挪了一步。“我们明天还要实习，如果没什么事的话哥我和珉奎先上楼休息了哦。”

“我哪里邋遢。”金珉奎毫不客气地顶撞回去“明明是因为你..”

“因为我什么？”徐明浩扬起下巴，眼睛眯起来带着警告。

金珉奎迅速反应过来。“没什么，因为你吃得少不懂我们吃的多的烦恼，吃得多的当然衣服会被弄脏的，哥你不知道，今天那个死的时间好像还挺短，血有点..所以就这样了”

“是这样吗”尹净汉危险地眯起眼睛，看得金珉奎和徐明浩一阵发怵。

“是，珉奎他毛手毛脚的，飙我身上一堆血！”徐明浩煞有介事地摇头去打金珉奎，顺势就将两人又推向楼梯口几步。“啊不行了好脏我要去洗澡”

尹净汉意味深长地盯着两人片刻，终于点了点头，“去吧”

两人如获大赦，立马脚底抹油推搡着往楼上跑。

“明浩，实习加油，要当个让我们骄傲的治病救人的医生哦”

徐明浩踩在楼梯上的脚凝固住，走在前头的金珉奎若有所感回过头来。“明浩”

银发少年抬起头来，面色平静，张开嘴大声回应道“知道啦！净汉哥放心哦”

热气随着水龙头的打开喷涌出来，徐明浩闭上双眼迎接洗礼，手上干涸的嵌进皮肤纹理的铁锈被冲刷下来，在脚底流成一条血淋淋的河。等到脚底的血色小溪变得澄澈透明，徐明浩终于踏出淋浴间，浴室的镜子被水雾沾染成朦胧的薄纱，骨节分明的大手触上冰冷的薄纱，从指尖递起一层鸡皮疙瘩。

徐明浩抬眼看向镜子里赤裸的自己，手指插进潮湿的发里，将刘海全部撩向脑后，墨色自眼底慢慢蔓延开来，黑色的瞳仁蓦地成了血红色，细密的血网延伸至眼周。他转过身来，双臂交叉抱住自己，顺势摸到自己凸起的蝴蝶骨。清瘦的少年转头看向镜子里的自己，他凸起的骨骼，看上去正常得与书中人类的骨骼并无二致，被薄薄一层皮肤覆盖着，看起来有点中空轻盈，但骨骼感从来都是沉重的。

他的肩胛骨，平静得不像下一秒就可以绽出巨大的火焰羽翼，甚至看上去有些瘦弱无力。

03.  
金珉奎窝在床上抱着书看了两个字就开始困倦，自暴自弃将书甩到一边，书砸落在地上倒让他惊醒了，抱着被子转了身。

“啊，好饿。”

不知名的饥饿感从脑神经蔓延至全身，像溺水的人紧闭上五官也起不到什么作用，空荡荡又紧迫的窒息感席卷上来，金珉奎坐起身，摸着自己的心脏，那里的像是气球爆炸后的空地，有酸胀又空洞感。

真是....金珉奎低着头苦笑，抬眼看着墙壁上被徐明浩强行挂上的一副抽象画作，大面积浓重的油彩好像要溢出来一样，有旭日好像要从深沉的海洋逃脱出来，金珉奎看了半响，第一次见到这副画时他还嘲笑像卧了个荷包蛋，他咧开嘴笑笑，自己好像已经开始习惯这个房间，这个地方，这些人了。

隔壁房间隐隐约约传来悠扬的乐曲声响，金珉奎复又躺下来，说起来，徐明浩这个人，明天还要去实习，怎么会有能完全融入人类世界甚至还一路读书最后去做医生的喰种啊。难道是最危险的地方就是最安全的地方吗，金珉奎觉得徐明浩奇怪，处处奇怪，却因为太奇怪了，所有事情都好像变得都可以存在理解了一样。

徐明浩在科室刚换上白大褂打开门就撞上跑得气喘吁吁的人，接住几乎兔子一样撞上来的人徐明浩对上一双因为惊吓瞪得极大的猫瞳，乌溜溜的琥珀眸子在看清了撞上的人之后由惊吓变成了惊喜。“呀，明浩，原来是你啊。”

“学长来了？快迟到了，你快换衣服吧。”徐明浩将人顺势抱进来，“一会跟着老师可别这么冒冒失失了。”

“知道啦知道啦，吓死我了，我这就来了，我们小浩换上白大褂更帅了哈，那叫什么玩意来着，诶，叫...禁欲感！”文俊辉吐吐舌头，急急忙忙套上白大褂边扣着纽扣边跟上前面的瘦高银毛小学弟。

徐明浩察觉到骤然压在自己肩膀上的重量头也没回，“俊辉，别一天到晚没个正形的听见没有，我和你不是一个导师啊，你赶紧跑。”

文俊辉是徐明浩进大学第一个认识的人，彼时徐明浩因为名字被负责新生登记的文俊辉认错成幼时邻居家的小孩，徐明浩被文俊辉突然起来的热情闹得一头雾水，却到底默认了这个人像认准自己一样处处都引导着自己，最后一直厮混到两个人实习也在同一家医院。

徐明浩跟在老师身后抱着本子亦步亦趋跟着，巡房至一处，病床上的人见了动响睁开了眼，看向一群人，刚要和医生打些招呼，就被一群人中间那个银毛吓得瞳孔缩起来。“有喰种啊！”

一群人被这一嗓子嚎乱了四处瞧瞧没有其他人又安静下来，徐明浩垂眸看了看自己握着笔的手，再抬眼面色如常，看向病床上被绷带包成木乃伊的人，两人视线对上良久，终是那个病人先移开了眼睛。

“对不起，看见银发的总觉得像要杀我的那个喰种，我可能认错了。”

徐明浩敲着圆珠笔的按键由着笔弹高再握在手上，转脸对上自家老师宽厚的笑，脸颊也挤出小括弧来。

“这是我的学生，你别怕。今天感觉怎么样，看上去好多了...”

一切又归于平和，腿边蹭上一个小东西，徐明浩低头去瞧，一个半人高的小孩挤过来，手上举着一个大保温桶，看上去踉踉跄跄颇为不稳的样子，徐明浩自然接过那个保温桶，顺势蹲下去摸摸孩子汗湿的刘海，“小朋友你好啊，来这里找谁呢。”

“哥哥好，我找爸爸！妈妈让我给爸爸来送饭啦！”孩子也不认生，冲徐明浩笑得开朗。

“那你爸爸是谁啊。”

“就在这里啦！”小孩指指那边，仰起头模样骄傲“五楼517病房！我爸爸是驱逐食尸鬼的大英雄哦。”

“那么，恭喜你找到爸爸啦。”徐明浩直起身推着小孩来到男人病床前，将保温桶放上床边。

床上的男人见了小孩眉眼也化开来，徐明浩盯着那张出现了他也曾极其熟悉的慈父笑容，敛了敛神情。

有酸涩感击退了淡漠的防线，徐明浩直直站着，尽职尽业做着他人生命的旁观者，直到一行人下了楼回科室，老远就听到吵嚷嘶吼。

心里略过一丝不适，坠得徐明浩发慌，文俊辉...徐明浩不顾师兄的阻拦冲进去，将和人对峙的文俊辉护在身后“干什么呢！这里是医院！不是你吵闹的地方，有什么不满意去举报上访。”

文俊辉的老师也肃着脸站在一旁，“病人已经得到应当的治疗，不需要进行特殊干预，请不要无理取闹”

“你谁啊，有你说话的地方吗？你们这些年轻人就应该长长教训，凭什么让他这种年轻的实习医生给我老婆看病！”  
“你又是什么东西，我们的医学知识完备，只有你这种野兽才什么都不懂。”  
“我杀了你们！”  
“你有种就杀啊，现在是法治社会，你是没有受教育过还是没有脑子”

徐明浩立在吵嚷的人面前，一句句怼回去，眼前银色的光闪过，他被重重推到一旁，徐明浩跌得有些懵，转过头去，那一幕几乎将他瞳孔染红，被发疯的人追着砍的文俊辉身上绽开几处血花。

“文俊辉你他妈怎么这么笨啊，他妈的怎么不会躲啊。“徐明浩冲过去将摇摇欲坠的人抱在怀里，那双好看的猫瞳此刻沉重极了，影影绰绰见了徐明浩就合了眸子。

刀光闪到徐明浩眼前的时候他还在发懵，一抬眼就对上闪过来的刀刃还染着一般流动的鲜红，他习惯性伸手抓住，刀刃被牢牢握在手心，周围四散的人没看清，文俊辉微微张开眼，眼前那双手，看上去鲜血淋漓，可是他看不到一个伤口，原来只是自己的血啊，文俊辉迷糊着昏过去，明浩没有受伤真好。握着菜刀的人见有人真敢空手接白刃刚要张口去咬人，却在见到面前狰狞的人眼里隐隐约约的红光愣了一瞬。匆忙赶来的保安终于赶来，三下五下将人撂倒，徐明浩匆忙抱着文俊辉往后撤，一路跑进急症室。

乱套了，一切都乱遭遭的。徐明浩捂着脑袋尽力想要保持冷静，在手术中的灯亮起的时候徐明浩颓然坐下来，指缝的血是文俊辉的，干涸在他手心，被掌纹细密地割裂开。

“明浩你有没有受伤要不要处理...”

徐明浩猛然惊醒，迅速站起来，“师兄我自己去处理一下就好了，不麻烦师兄了。”

“病人失血过多需要输血，B型血血库找到了吗？”  
“不行找我，我是B型”

徐明浩顿了顿脚步，随后将争先恐后的声音扔到了脑后。

水池里的血水逐渐变淡直至消失，徐明浩盯着自己已经几乎恢复如初的手发呆，被挽上去的衣袖还破烂着，堆叠着干涸的血迹，被清水冲洗干净的皮肤光洁平整。

“和人类呆久了就觉得自己是人类了吗？”  
“喂，你不是喰种吗，为什么要学医救人啊。”  
“银蛇那小子是不是为了吃那些死掉的人才去学的医啊，给喰场供货吧。”  
“明浩，你要融入进去，我们和人类没有区别的，好好生活哦。”  
“喂，你是徐明浩吗？我是你小时候隔壁的俊辉哥哥你记不记得了”  
“既然认识了，一起好好相处吧，我们明浩真的身上有种吸引人的气质呢”  
“喰种就是怪物，是世界的毒瘤。”  
“杀了他们。”

他的胃烧灼起来，酸水泛上来，从胸腔涌至喉管，清水持之不懈从水龙头里涌出来，只有水流声和几声干呕，再无其他。徐明浩的眼泪都被干呕出来，睫毛粘连着抬头看向镜子里的自己，朦胧地看不清楚。

手术室的灯灭了，徐明浩盯着走出来的疲惫男人，“老师...”

文俊辉长了一张很漂亮的脸，徐明浩很喜欢漂亮的脸，此刻那张漂亮的脸没有一丝血色，一双会说话的眼睛也合着，没有半点颤抖的样子，以前文俊辉赖床装睡的时候睫毛会抖得很厉害。这个人最闲不住了，总是动来动去惹来惹去，安安静静的样子最叫徐明浩陌生不适应，徐明浩最后回头看了一眼玻璃后静静躺着的文俊辉，在检测机器的机械声中转头迅速走下了楼梯。

他路过了窗户低头去瞧，不远处有几辆黑色的车分布在医院各个出口，有身穿白色大衣的人在四处张望，远远能瞧见胸前的鸽子样徽章。

“哥哥，又遇到你啦，爸爸说你也是医生，谢谢你救我爸爸。”

徐明浩对上一双澄澈的眸子，睁大的时候隐隐约约很像文俊辉那双眼睛。“要回家了吗？”

“对呀，我要回家啦，我今天还没有做作业呢！”小孩看着脱下白色外套一身黑衣的徐明浩，“哥哥也下班回家了吗？”

“是，哥哥，也要回家了。”徐明浩笑笑，双唇扯平，脸颊挤出两个圆润的小括弧，伸手摸摸孩子的脸颊，“哥哥下班了。”

“我们做个游戏好不好，看谁最先回家，我让你三分钟先跑，不要回头哦。”

04.  
金珉奎今天有些莫名的烦躁，从早上起床就开始，尹净汉打发打碎了两个咖啡杯的冒失鬼一边坐着靠那张脸招揽顾客，自己交代店里的人几句就去教堂了。

他来十七区不过两个月，徐明浩带他回了十七区的管理人的家，尹净汉让他来咖啡馆打打工，也没有人问他的过去，但他目前接触的人都善良得像普通喰种一样。除了徐明浩，除了那个带他去喰场也带他外出捕猎的同龄人。

手机震动片刻，金珉奎收到徐明浩的消息立马站起来，手边的咖啡打翻洒在装模作样偷的徐明浩的书架里的书上，乳白色的纸张被洇开，染上褐色的污渍，卷曲起来。

李硕珉刚要喊就看见金珉奎飞奔出去，一屋子的人被闹得莫名其妙，只有一旁的崔韩率犹豫片刻，也罩上连帽衫的兜帽，“我去看一眼，明浩哥回来的话通知他。”

“今天明浩在实习，不是白班嘛，哪就那么快...已经，晚上七点了吗？”李硕珉看向墙上的钟表，心里随即咯噔一下。

金珉奎一路飞跑，医院离十七区的咖啡馆隔了四五条街道，风声呼进他的耳朵里，有点像在高空的瞭望塔一样，刮的脸和脑子都疼。等远远见了第八区人民医院的牌子金珉奎从口袋里掏出面具来，慌张的时候连手都抖得厉害。

“小心点。”低沉的声音从身后响起，金珉奎转身看向拿着自己不小心掉下的面具的人，兜帽下一张色彩斑斓的面具遮住了大半张脸，一双琥珀色的深邃眼眸从面具后面看着自己。“再冒冒失失的明浩哥就要被抓进去了。”

徐明浩有些吃力，为了他一个S级喰种来了8区一整个小队的搜查官，带头的似乎是个特等搜查官，库因克眼熟得他心惊，泛着墨绿的暗光的尖刺朝徐明浩飞过来，被敏捷地躲开面具下的嘴角撇开嘲讽的意味。四个人夹攻，徐明浩的双翼由炙热到微凉，只得跳到一角喘息，过量燃烧的Rc细胞此刻有些供不应求，偃旗息鼓，肺部也因为急速的闪躲动作有些过负荷地大口呼吸。

“你的翅膀很美丽，真的，就和你的母亲一样。”特等搜查官的脸上浮现出笑容来，“可惜啊，没有遗传你父亲的赫子，他的赫子真的很锋利，做成的库因克也真的棒极了。”

黯淡下去的血红双眸燃起盛怒，鲜艳得几欲滴血，特等搜查官对上那双眸子，像冰凉的刀锋一样的眼睛，抬起眸像一尾银蛇，脚尖一点窜过来，皮质面具泛着冷光，细长的双腿踹上胸前的时候看起来细得可怜，仿佛轻轻一扭就能折断。

翅膀射出同样墨绿色的尖刺来，扎进皮肉里燃烧起来，炸裂开血肉，杀红了眼的人握着库因克一齐冲上来，徐明浩灵活得闪过挥来的两刀，转身背后便被尖锐的剑刺穿了蝴蝶骨下方的皮肉。

巨大的尾赫窜出来将那柄剑生生斩断，徐明浩踉跄两步闪过铺面的同样的尖刺炮击，撤回到一旁的车顶上喘着粗气。站起来的时候有两人落到自己身旁。

“VERNON你怎么来了？”徐明浩瞪大双眼，看着身边亮出锐利甲赫的弟弟，转脸瞪着两只银色獠牙面具上方的凤眼。

“不是我，真的，我发誓，我也不知道他怎么跟过来的。”金珉奎举起双手做无辜状，尾赫却已经和六个搜查官一一过了一招，刀锋砍在尾赫上不痛不痒，滋出一路火花来。

“发现S级大喰狼牙，还有未知喰种，使用甲赫，初步判断在A级到S级之间，”特等搜查官垂眸看着自己手上的暗色库因克，“请求加派人手共同驱逐。”

“他做了什么要被你们驱逐。”金珉奎的尾赫将一人重重摔在地上，激起的尘土飘扬的空中。

“作为喰种，就要有被驱逐的觉悟。”特等搜查官举起库因克向着不远处的三人快步冲过去，“身为喰种，就应该活在下水道里，混进医院，你们这些低级动物要来干什么。”

巨大的库因克斩落在车顶，三人向不同方向越开，徐明浩此刻冷静了下来，举起手打了个手势，崔韩率见了三两下挥砍将步步紧逼的搜查官砍倒转身向医院门外跑去，金珉奎发动尾赫将两人直接甩到远处，也急忙往外跑，徐明浩借了车顶脚尖一点俯冲着往崔韩率处冲去，羽赫爆发出尖刺将追赶在崔韩率身后的搜查官拦住，尖刺炸开的血雾弥散在了空气中，与特等搜查官对上脸来。

“很可惜当初我没找到杀了你，没想到SS级喰种的孩子居然在人类医院工作，啧，真是一点实力都没继承。”

徐明浩落在地上，站稳脚跟，羽赫射出尖刺“韩特等，你现在，杀不了我了。”

男人用库因克将尖刺扫落，“你还差点。”

尾赫从后方刺向男人，男人躲闪不及，面上却显出笑来，背后爬上甲赫来，将上半身全部罩住，尾赫撞上用甲赫做成的防护衣上，被重重弹开。“用你们低级生物来制作工具，才是我们智慧人类。”

金珉奎拧眉冲上去，拳头结结实实撞上男人的胸前，那人被结结实实撞得倒退半步，吐了口血，尾赫和尖刺从不远处迅速袭来，一片火花四溅，男人腿部被尾赫甩倒在地，尖锐的刺扎进血肉里，徐明浩飞身骑上男人，羽赫化作火焰卷上男人的库因克，僵持着，直到徐明浩的腹部被重重击飞了出去，羽赫像燃尽的火焰般消散开，金珉奎及时接住徐明浩。

“你疯了？”金珉奎发动尾赫对上库因克。

“那是我父亲的赫子。”徐明浩暗暗吐了口血，站定，黑色衬衫陷进皮肉里，被血液染湿贴紧身体，愈发纤薄起来。

金珉奎顿了顿，“你不是意气用事的人。”

徐明浩看着眼前在空中卷曲奋力甩动的赤红尾赫，“知道了，先走。”

“韩率，韩率还一个人在外面。”徐明浩勉强释放出羽赫，拽上金珉奎快步助跑了几步，假意腾空放了几个尖刺，尾赫配合着他将人甩到一旁，在特等搜查官闪避的时候两人冲出门去，彩虹色的独角兽面具掉落在地上，被劈成了两半，两辆黑色押运车堵在不远处。

金珉奎察觉到徐明浩攥着自己的手瞬间冰凉起来，甚至有些颤抖。有库因克和子弹铺面而来，羽赫燃烧起来挡在两人面前，被随后而来的库因克生生劈碎，尾赫甩在空中冲着不远处赶来的搜查官而去，有人举着砍刀状的库因克砍下去，尾赫被生生砍断尾端，收缩回去，坠在金珉奎身后。

徐明浩心里一惊，回头去看，却看见金珉奎的尾赫又抽条出来，恢复如初，节节窜出来，像火红的赤色火绳，化作了火狼的模样冲向前方。徐明浩体力消耗殆尽，羽赫逐渐熄灭，他看着火狼被人夹攻，爪牙被人砍得伤痕累累，心里的无力感和抽空的Rc细胞一样，像漩涡一样将他卷进去。

他什么都保护不了，却一直在空空消耗着，他做错了什么呢，是不该给金珉奎发那个消息，还是不该想要替文俊辉出头激怒病人，是不该招惹那个有着可爱家庭的搜查官，不该吃了那个强奸女孩的男人，还是不应该进医院实习，还是甚至不该听净汉哥和知秀哥的话从孤儿院出去进人类的学校学习，或许自己这辈子就是地下王国里最普通最不纠结最不需要多想的喰种，如果失去思考的能力就好了，自己是不是就不会这么痛苦了。

为什么，为什么，为什么这么无能呢，好像什么都做不了。徐明浩站在金珉奎的背后，羽赫抵住飞来的一击，又被生生砍碎，刀刃劈在脊骨上，原来自己脆弱得像张纸。

金珉奎察觉到背后轻微的冲击，转过脸看去，身后的人摇摇欲坠，“明浩，明浩，别倒，我们赶紧跑，好不好。“

徐明浩意识有些涣散，体内奔涌出来的是什么，是血吧，这些血液和文俊辉今天洒出来的血一样吗，都是被刀砍出来的，会一样吗。

“操，明浩，妈的给我醒醒，我们回家，快醒醒，还有人等我们回家，都会有办法的。”金珉奎疲于应对接连的攻势，尾赫断了再长，一次比一次粗壮的尾赫扬在空中，攥住扑面而来的鞭子，浑然不觉上面的倒刺，生生将其扯断，身上不知是谁的血，每一块肌肉爆起青筋来，普通的搜查官砍上皮肉留不下一丝痕迹来。

搜查官们看着金珉奎可怕的防御力和再生力心里一阵发凉，这个从一个多月前出现的大喰，超出了他们的想象“报告，狼牙重新评定等级，初步估测为，SS级。”

“韩特等，还有东西过来了。”

“小八。”清亮的男声从远处传来，“小八，哥哥来了。”

轻柔的手抚上徐明浩的头，“我们回家，别怕。”

同样的银发从远处飘过来，巨大的白色羽赫将两人挡了个结实，众人的库因克还没再次挥起就被羽赫刮出来的风扇得后退几步，有白色浓雾漫上来。

徐明浩看到那银白的面具后那双熟悉的杏眼终于身型一晃昏了过去，金珉奎及时接住徐明浩软到的身躯。

“哥哥，对不起，是我没用。”

05.  
人行天桥上两个黑色身影被落日的余晖拉长，黑色罩衫被风吹起，兜帽散落的时候露出面具来，两个银色的獠牙和一头银色的头发在暮色下闪亮起来。徐明浩定定望着远处驶来的那辆警用押送车，低头看了一眼腕上的手表，“早了三分钟啊。”

“下去吧。”金珉奎替徐明浩又罩上兜帽，今天的风很轻。

徐明浩左脚轻点，跃进暮色里，羽赫从背后燃烧起来，金珉奎跟着一跃而下，尾赫重重甩上天桥，碎石掉落下来，随着一声巨响和刺耳的刹车声，砸开的烟雾里，警察刚冒出头就被扑面的尖刺刺中，急忙关了车门。

押送车尾赫从车顶扎穿，徐明浩落在车顶，羽赫将飞上来的子弹烧化，伸手将里面带着手铐脚链的人揪出来。

男人在见了那头银发和面具上方一双狭长的赫眼之后失声尖叫起来。

“走吧，这里不是地方。”金珉奎抬头看了一眼不远处闪着红灯的摄像头，徐明浩偏头也看去，羽赫射出一枚墨绿的尖刺，红点灭了。

喰场很空旷，还没到每日供应的时候，金珉奎将人撂在地上，站到一旁，徐明浩慢慢走至那人跟前，“听说，他们判定你有精神疾病，不予判刑，而你的母亲，现在正由我的老师治疗着。”

皮质面具被随手拽下来，血线慢慢从血色的瞳孔中蔓延开，男人吓得直往后躲，脚链在地上蹭出慌乱的锁链声响，徐明浩蹲下来，“那么，既然是疯子，你应该，不怕我才对。”

“你不是，说不怕死吗。”徐明浩直起身，“我给你逃跑的机会，你跑吗。”

男人连滚带爬站起来，都没直起身就往前跑去，有利刃破空的声音，尖叫声响起，血腥味散在空气中，金珉奎有些躁动不安，赫眼闪了闪，到底没敢动作。

“第一刀，你砍在他胸前，锁骨下方，第二刀，在脖后靠近背部，第三刀，你砍在他的右肩。你看，对不对。”

徐明浩凝着赫子形成的利刃。“你，既然是疯子，告诉我，疼吗？怕死吗？”

男人倒下去，再也没爬起来，嘴里的尖叫被血滚进喉咙里，呜噜噜不成字句，地上的血流成了一条小溪慢慢流到金珉奎脚边。“别弄了，脏死了。”

徐明浩看了一眼胸前的喷溅状血迹，将人翻过来，手掏进胸腔里。“好难吃。”

“难吃就别吃了。”金珉奎走过来，眼前怼上一条生生撕扯下来的残肢，他接过来，盯着嘴角残留着血迹的苍白面孔，“小心吃坏了肚子，你不是吃不下那么多吗”

徐明浩用衣袖擦了擦嘴角，将断指咬得用力，赫眼灼灼发光。“不会了，以后都不会了。”

“明浩...”金珉奎看着有一口没一口撕咬着的人，“别这样。”

徐明浩吐掉一根骨头，“为什么呢，俊辉还没醒，他就可以脱罪了，他不是杀人凶手吗，为什么，我们生来就要被杀死，为什么他们杀了人还可以继续杀人呢。”

“他们才是吃人的怪物，不是吗？”

金珉奎坐到徐明浩身边，“是，你没错的，明浩，你没错的。”

“为什么。”徐明浩转过头来，盯着金珉奎好看的侧脸，绷紧的下颚线线条流畅锋利，“为什么要救我，为什么要，陪着我去。”

“因为，”金珉奎愣了一愣，笑起来，虎牙小巧可爱，“因为我喜欢明浩啊，明浩是我第一个朋友哦。”

“这个世界有很多复杂的，我们弄不明白，想不清楚的东西，但我想世界存在已久，每种东西的存在都是没有错的，就像我们，存在，从来不是错的。明浩好像总是想得太深入曲折，这样很累吧。“

“如果少想一点，会幸福吗？”徐明浩盯着金珉奎的笑容出神。

“会的。”金珉奎伸出手想要擦去徐明浩下颚蹭上的血迹，被徐明浩一巴掌拍下去。

“脏死了。”被拍下去的手却被攥在嫌弃得皱起脸的人手心。“对不起，每次有什么事，好像我都只能想起你了一样，谢谢你什么都陪着我。”

不远处有脚步声响起，徐明浩迅速站起身来“狼牙，有人来了。”

“我好像打扰你们进餐了。”狐狸面具冒出来，黑袍下看不清身形。

金珉奎和徐明浩嗅着空气里被血腥味掩盖的同类的气味，徐明浩发动赫眼，红光透出来，尖锐着“谁，你不是十七区的人。”

“银蛇不亏十七区的首领的弟弟”狐狸桀桀笑起来，声音尖细着，“没什么别的意思，就是，你的人类男朋友，还是什么？总之那个躺在医院里的家伙，快被暴动的八区吞掉了哦。”

羽赫绽出来，尖锐的刺还没到狐狸面罩的跟前就被黑袍挥进衣袖里，狐狸笑声刚起来，最后一根尖刺就刺进面具上，随即出现了细密的裂纹。

“喂，他不是你们能碰的。”徐明浩戴上面具，“记住，我银蛇的人，碰了就得死。”

“你连自己都保护不了，又能保护谁呢？”狐狸窜上喰场的钢筋房梁上，“希望你能洗脱自己的无能，还有，逃离的小狗记得回家。”

面具终于碎裂开来，在狐狸窜向远方的时候掉落在水泥地上，徐明浩和金珉奎只来得及看清一双狐狸一样的细长眼眸。

金珉奎低着头盯着那个落在地上四分五裂的面具，神情复杂起来。

“我要去趟八区，你先回净汉哥那里吧。”徐明浩看了一眼地上糟糕的残破尸体，转身向外走去。

“我和你一起。”

06.  
徐明浩到的时候搜查官和组织暴动的喰种正在交战，八区的人民医院硝烟四起，远远看过去有种残破的巨人感。徐明浩趁乱窜进医院里，文俊辉在重症监护室，他应该还来得及。

金珉奎叹着气守在不远处的天桥上，他探测能力没有徐明浩好，但也能看出来搜查官已经快镇压进医院内了。今天的风好像又大得烦人。

“是SS级喰种狼牙！”有人惊呼。

金珉奎灵活地躲着炮弹的攻击，尾赫抽条将门口一片兵扫倒，搜查官折返出来，与他对峙上，狼牙上一双凌厉的赫眼红光更甚起来，有人拿着镰刀从二楼跳下直接从尾赫的尾部劈开，尾赫顺势分成了两半，各自膨胀起来，将两边凑上来的人直接从腹部刺穿。劈开金珉奎尾赫的搜查官落到金珉奎面前之时又举起镰刀。

“晚了。”金珉奎抬手握住镰刀，僵持两番，生生折断镰刀状的库因克，尾赫又重新合起来，高扬在空中。

徐明浩一路遇人杀人，遇鬼杀鬼，直到ICU前才喘息着停下，他的手，又是一滩斑驳的血迹，分不清是人是鬼的，黑色的衬衫被砍的破碎，露出完好的皮肉来。只是蝴蝶骨之间巨大刺目的疤痕，血刚刚凝固。

没有文俊辉的身影，徐明浩咬牙揪住在里面进食的喰种，尖刺将人生生射成了筛子。颤抖着去看那片残肢，床尾的病人牌子，不是文俊辉的名字。徐明浩稍稍松了一口气，却在一声明浩的喊声中僵直了身体。

“明浩。”文俊辉有些锲而不舍，面前的黑色身影终于回过头来，皮质面具上一双血红的眸子嵌在深沉的黑色里，只是还是熟悉的形状。“是明浩吗？”

“原来明浩真的是银蛇吗？”文俊辉还穿着病号服，神情有点兴奋。“我们真的很出名，那天过后医院里每个人都在讨论你呢，还有一个小弟弟说觉得你很帅。”

“明浩现在来做什么呢”

找你，徐明浩没说出口，只怔怔看着眼前的人，漂亮的脸上笑容单纯，猫瞳里没有害怕，只有惊喜和好奇。

“不过明浩肯定有自己的事情吧，你快走吧，别让搜查官再发现了。”文俊辉想起什么来，笑容收敛起来。

徐明浩的目光从文俊辉漂亮的脸上移下来，“手为什么背在后面，不是之前肩背受伤了怎么还....”

空气中的血腥味有文俊辉的味道，徐明浩很熟悉。“俊辉，把手拿出来。”

徐明浩说要就是要，文俊辉清楚，徐明浩皱起来的眉毛从不骗人，他尴尬地笑笑，“毕竟我刚病好一半，躲得不是很及时...诶别那样看我，你不想看到的。”

文俊辉的右手连带半个小臂都没了，血淋淋的伤口暴露在徐明浩面前，文俊辉看准了徐明浩血瞳的颤抖，有把胳膊背回去，“没事的，我这不是，命挺大的。我都说了你不想看的。”

“为什么。”徐明浩鼻腔酸的可怕，“你怎么这么笨。”

“诶别管我了，搜查官已经进来了，我刚刚就被...”文俊辉收住了声音，徐明浩低着头，文俊辉看得清楚，有一滴清澈的红色液滴掉落下来，砸在地上，悄无声音。

徐明浩再抬眸时神色如常，眉眼坚毅“怪我，对不起，都怪我。”

“不是的，明浩会为我出头，会因为担心我冒着危险来看我，我最喜欢明浩啦，快走吧，再不走来不及了”

“谁吃了你，是不是很丑很难看？”徐明浩走上前揽过文俊辉的肩，看着他进入医院的喰种入侵应急通道，亲手按下关闭按钮隔着玻璃门笑着挥挥手。

如果再选择一次，徐明浩一定会把文俊辉带回去，不管文俊辉会不会同意和他们喰种住一起，起码带出去，带出去，可能他还能和活蹦乱跳的他一起喝喝咖啡，哪怕其实文俊辉只爱喝果汁。

喷溅的血液红了徐明浩的眼，绝望感充斥进心脏，几乎撑得人心脏爆裂开来“俊辉！开门啊，俊辉！俊辉！不要！别动他！我杀了你！”

无数的尖刺从羽赫中发射出来，打在隔离门上无力消散。徐明浩慌了，他的世界，他的五感，此刻被铺天盖地的鲜红铺满。那是溺水的人终于放弃抵抗被海水汹涌进肺部的绝望酸楚，徐明浩跪倒在地，声嘶力竭。羽赫渐渐熄灭，腰部的赫包抽条生长，蛇一样窜出来。

“俊辉。”徐明浩绝望地看着玻璃门里的一人一鬼，“谁让你动我的人的。”

蛇形赫子窜出来，附着闪亮的鳞片，两条鳞赫猛地砸向玻璃，一次，两次，三次...八次，九次，十三次，赫子尾部冲破阻力一路扎进正在进食的喰种体内。

“我说了，别动我的人。”

两条赫子将喰种甩向玻璃门，一下，两下，直到生生将玻璃门撞开，喰种被甩向身后，被摔在地上的喰种挣扎了两下扬起赫子朝徐明浩瘦弱的背影冲上来。

“喂，你怎么敢。”徐明浩转过头来，眸中的红光射出来，“我吃了你啊。”

纤长的手伸进奄奄一息的喰种体内，腹腔被打开，胃袋被完整取出来，喰种直到死都瞪大了眼睛。

“你居然，同种相喰...”

“你居然敢吃我的人。”

07.  
金珉奎见到徐明浩的时候有些觉得自己花了眼，可走出来的人身型和模样都是他熟悉的模样，只是背后的赫子怎么看怎么不是原来那个了，而且那个人身边，没有另一个人的身影。

“你，不是去找他的吗？”金珉奎揣度再三终于开口，一面挡住了身后的攻击，语气尽量化成调笑的意味。“他人呢，你不会把他吃了吧？”

徐明浩没接话，发动赫子将几个搜查官直接扎穿了身体，那些人变成破碎的布娃娃一样，往日总是飘得厉害的刘海此刻被血粘结着，银色缀着血色。“走吧，我们回家。”

徐明浩和金珉奎的单间公用一个阳台，徐明浩喜欢晚上出来到阳台上看月亮，金珉奎听了阳台的动静也抱着咖啡出来。

金珉奎其实很喜欢安静时候的徐明浩，徐明浩擅长让自己安静下来，好像自己和这个人在一起，那些过往烦乱的事都可以跟着他沉淀下来，抛开自己这个身份，去看大千世界，与天上的星星月亮，地上的花花草草看人间一样，没什么不同。

“还不睡？”  
“嗯。”  
“今天到底...”  
“别问。”  
“可是...”  
“珉奎，我没问过你的过去，你也可以不要问我今天的事情，可以吗”  
“好。”

“那天韩特等用的那个蛇形剑就是我爸爸的赫子，爸爸的鳞赫，我只见过一次爸爸用鳞赫战斗。妈妈抱着我逃走的时候，是我第一次看见妈妈的赫子，羽赫，把我裹得很紧，子弹打不到我身上，然后她把我丢到教堂门口，自己引开了白鸠，后来我被教堂神父收养了，就是知秀哥。”

“明浩...”金珉奎看着月光下的徐明浩，那人神色淡然，语气直白不带些许感情，好像在念书一样。

“我有点累。”徐明浩歪着脑袋，骤然碰上一个坚实的肩膀。“一直以来都。”

“借你靠会。”金珉奎尽量装作自然地看向天空，“今天的月亮真圆啊。”

“...”徐明浩靠上金珉奎的肩头“今天是初二。”

两人良久没有再讲话，徐明浩逐渐窝进金珉奎怀里，两人坐在阳台的毛毯上，只能听见间或几声狗叫，夜晚连风都静止了，有鸟叫声响起，徐明浩皱了皱眉，评价到，“挺难听的。”

“确实。”金珉奎接话道，看着怀里歪着的一团，银色的头发长又茂密，看不见发旋，但是看着怪好摸的。

“谢谢你。”徐明浩又开口道，他听到靠着的胸膛里传来有力的心跳。“今天，之前，都谢谢你。”

“不用，那我也得谢谢你，把流浪的我带回这里，有家的感觉挺不错的。”金珉奎低声笑笑，“这样听起来好像一条流浪的小狗啊。”

“那你不就是嘛，小狗狗。”徐明浩躺在金珉奎怀里作势去挠金珉奎的下巴。

金珉奎被摸得痒了低下头将人压到地上去，作势要咬，“那狗要咬你了，嗷呜嗷呜。”

徐明浩被闹得咯咯笑，胳膊抵着金珉奎的胸膛乱锤，“别闹别闹，痒，你刮不刮胡子啊。”

一不留神徐明浩屈起膝盖顶上金珉奎的腿间，金珉奎嗷一声坐起来，徐明浩也赶紧爬起来，想也没想就摸上去，“没事吧。”

这下两个人都僵住了，金珉奎腿间昂然的硬物正滚烫着，徐明浩像被烫到一样想要缩回手，却被金珉奎按住了，徐明浩对上一双湿润的小狗眼，可怜巴巴的。“既然都摸到了，那就，帮帮我吧。”

事情好像就这样变得不可收拾，徐明浩发现自己最近经常让事情变得不可收拾。他和金珉奎倒在床上时脑袋也晃成了浆糊。裤子被金珉奎草草拽掉，徐明浩看着跳出来的硕大性器咽了咽口水，说不清是因为被吓得还是什么。

骨节分明的纤长双手握上烫得惊人的性器，被温度和尺寸都吓了一跳，也不知道眼睛看向哪里就胡乱撸动起来。徐明浩好像听到一声叹息，然后他被捞上来，像融化在滚烫怀里的一尾银鱼，身为鱼就可以将烦乱的记忆抛开，只是单纯做一尾鱼。闭着的抖动的眼皮被轻轻吻过，一路向下，直到那个紧张抿起的唇，被温凉的唇吻上，又被含住，舔舐几番，舌尖灵巧地撬开贝齿，一路攻城略地，徐明浩被吻得丢盔弃甲，溃不成军，被亲得也硬邦邦地，难耐地蹭上金珉奎的腿，金珉奎顺势也扒了这人的睡裤。

两人的性器抵在一起，徐明浩还觉得自己要被烫伤，他笨拙地撸动着对方的性器，被顶端吐露的粘液糊了一手，自己的性器也被握住，两人闭上双眼，胡乱啃咬着彼此，终于在迷糊的暧昧甜蜜见被缠绕紧，溺亡在陌生又终于的甜蜜里，直到攀上顶峰。

金珉奎摸着自己的心脏，那里结实跳动着，充满着莫名的满足，他低头去看怀里的银色脑袋，银毛乱糟糟的团着，察觉到金珉奎的挪动也跟着挪动到舒适的姿势，有点像餍足的猫，被摩挲着下巴的软肉也没什么反应，几乎要呼噜出声。

徐明浩从金珉奎的胸膛里慢慢挪上去，直到枕到了柔软的棉花，他看向枕边小狗发亮的眸子，几乎要跃进那人的眸光里，像一尾银鱼，游弋在潮湿深情里。

“我们这样是对的吗”  
“这个世界上，有什么是对的，什么是错的呢”

大部分是没有的，搜查官觉得自己驱逐每一个喰种是对的，人类看不起又害怕喰种觉得喰种是魔鬼野兽，喰种捕食是为了生存又错在哪里。世界从来就在那里，生长过许许多多的社会准则对错，生物消亡重生，世界都在那里 ，它只是世界而已。

“那那些犯下错误的呢，比如我们吃掉的那个强奸犯，杀死的那个医闹的疯子，那他们没有错吗？如果他们没有错，那么杀死他们的我们，不就是错的嘛。”徐明浩翻了个身，月光透进来，两人通体赤裸躺在月光里呼吸，就只是呼吸而已。

“就好像，人类觉得，喰种出生就是错的，可是我们没有错，存在从来没有错”金珉奎去摸徐明浩的小脑袋。“我们不该被唾弃，利用，残杀。”

“我们吃人，是为了果腹生存，可是人类吃人，就只是为了吃人而已啊。”徐明浩贴近金珉奎，他们赤裸相拥，彼此之间密不透风，皮肉贴着皮肉，骨骼抵着骨骼，心跳连着心跳，好像这样就能证明或者寻求些什么一样。

“不该被原谅的人，是那些人，那些随意吃人，剥夺他人的人”

“我们存在就是一直在掠夺着，珉奎，我想来想去，从来没有一件事情有结局和答案，哪怕我动手去给一个结局，我也找不到答案。”

“那就让我陪你一直找吧，有些事情可能一辈子都无法解释，无法想通，无法划上尾声，只要我们存活着，就会存活在错误里，即使这样，也要寻找正确吧，我们。”

“我想我们可能要一直寻找了，你说的对，这个世界，有太多我们理不清的道理。”

08.  
CCG本部，会议桌边围着的人神态各异，只有哗哗翻文件的声音伴着小半惊叹。

“银蛇，原名徐明浩，医大大四学生，那次小巷的捕食事件和其混入八区人民医院，基本可以断定其活动区在八区，这次八区暴动也很有可能是他在人民医院被围剿的报复。总是和他一起出现的大喰狼牙推测也是八区的喰种。”

“韩特等，我这边的讯问资料可是显示八区的喰种鲜少有人认识银蛇，还有你之前上报的羽赫，我们部队在现场被他的鳞赫刺伤十七人，死亡两人，我是不是可以合理推测，韩特等因为年纪大了，判断力有商榷。”

“你....”

“而且，你之前的报告可没有提到，银蛇是个，赫者？”

“什么？”

“有暴乱中的八区喰种交代，看见银蛇共喰了，同时拥有羽赫和鳞赫的银蛇真的只是S级喰种吗？还有之前围剿银蛇出现的独角兽和那位撒旦，你是不是要说，你管辖的八区，在这两个月，接连出现你接管十年都没发现的喰种。”

“撒旦已经有二十几年没有出现了，这次八区暴动也没有再出现，我们中央专项小组成员合理判定，银蛇与八区联系较少，总之银蛇一案归于我们撒旦专案组，请韩特等理解，还有，八区暴动也编入中央专案，请韩特等好好协助办案。”

会议室里的细密议论声像蚂蚁搬家一样响起，直到急促的脚步自门口进来。

“报告，五六七区挂了旗，合并暴动，宣言是要统领整个C城的喰种，那个组织，宣言落款是...”

“夜狐狸？”众人看向那个暗红色旗帜上的狐狸，狭长的眼带着嘲讽的意味。

“最近其他几区连续暴动，有个叫夜狐狸的组织凭空出现了，我怀疑策划已久，明浩你这段时间给我好好呆在家里，看好大家，听见没有。”

发现金珉奎消失的时候徐明浩刚从教堂出来回尹家，被两个好哥哥劈头盖脸一顿教训，把人骂得蔫豆芽一般，咖啡店因为徐明浩被发现的身份关门了，尹净汉洪知秀家大业大虽然不介意这个，还是将人好好教育了一番，明明早就知道自己这个弟弟主意挺大，没有及时管教就惹出这么大的事是他们始料未及的。

尹净汉千叮咛万嘱咐，最近一段时间避避风头，不要再出门了，徐明浩戴好帽子口罩一面往回走一面给金珉奎发消息，两人打从认识以来就跟连体婴一样，他已经习惯了给他汇报行程。

不对...徐明浩越走越慌，金珉奎就算在家打游戏也会及时回消息的，不对。徐明浩越走越快，干脆抄了近路一路窜回家里。

家里哪里都有人，管家，哥哥弟弟，仆人，就是没有金珉奎。二楼的阳台上，毛毯上染上血的狐狸面具静静躺着，嵌在毛毯里。徐明浩慢慢走近，跪下来拿起那个狐狸面具，手慢慢收紧，细微的咔擦声响起，面具从中间裂开。

徐明浩心里暗骂了一句，从二楼阳台直接跳下去，轻轻落在地上，趁四下无人注意立马从后门跑出来。

夜狐狸，夜狐狸，徐明浩的肺部因为跑动剧烈起伏着，金珉奎，小狗，回家。

和一个巨大的喰种狭路相逢不算倒霉的话，和有过节的八区喰种首领狭路相逢，应该算是倒霉的时候喝凉水都塞牙吧。徐明浩站定，喘着气凝视着面前挡住去路的面容狰狞的喰种。

“豺哥，你挡我路了，我今天有急事，回头我们再算账行吗？”徐明浩试图商榷，见劈头盖脸砍上来的赫子叹了口气，灵活地后退闪开。“哥，冤冤相报何时了啊。”

“你吃了我儿子，还想怎么样？”男人挥动右臂缠绕的赫子，尾端的刃闪着冷光。“我今天也要吃了你！”

窄瘦的身形四下躲闪，在刀刃下像一条灵活的蛇，还未挨上就已经滑开。徐明浩连退两步，跳上小巷边上的屋顶。“我让了你几下，是因为我确实吃了你的孩子，但你的孩子也吃了我的朋友，你如果还要杀了我，那么”

羽赫绽开，尖刺释放出来，雨点般射向甲赫蔓延上头部的巨大喰种。

“我还不能死，所以只能你死。”

徐明浩跳开劈砍上来的赫子，腰部的赫包鼓起来，两条暗绿色的蛇形赫子窜出来，向目标快速游过去，豺被冲击地后退两步，鳞赫直直窜向面门，抬手扫落随之冲来的赫子尖刺。

“喰种吃人是本能，你和人类做朋友才是喰种的异类，你个怪胎。”豺冲上前，右手全部赫子化，重重劈砍在窜上来的鳞赫上，几番僵持，“你，吃了我儿子，就该死。”

鳞赫被劈砍成两段，迅疾缩回去，徐明浩闪过照着脖子砍过来的刀，“就是有你们这种对于鲜活的生命都觉得消失是正常的喰种，我们才会被驱逐追杀。”

羽赫绽开，尖刺冲出来，扎进暴露出的一只眼睛里，豺嘶吼起来，“我们的食物只有人肉，他们就是我们的狩猎对象，我们才是食物链的顶端，只有你这种愚蠢的喰种才会觉得自己和人类一样，去死吧。”

徐明浩灵活地翻上豺的肩上，双腿锁紧已经甲赫化的脖子，鳞赫重重刺向豺的肩部，羽赫被挥舞过来的甲赫砍断一半，两条腿也被死死掐住，筋骨几乎要被掐断，徐明浩咬牙忍住疼痛，鳞赫刺进发狂的人的身体，血腥味窜出来。  
“我们...就是...生来...吃人的...”被勒得翻白眼的人断断续续挤出字句，低头看着自己体内贯穿的鳞赫，隐隐约约见仿佛看到鳞赫尾部像一只蛇头，冲着他嘶嘶得吐着芯子。

羽赫急速衰败下去，徐明浩的双腿和手用力拧着头部也开始渐渐无力，体力不好向来是徐明浩的弱点，豺似乎看出来了，抓紧徐明浩的腿奋力向墙上撞去，徐明浩被晃地向后倒去，却被死死拽住，身体被重重甩向墙，一下，两下，三下，整个人被摔在墙根下，吐出血来，只有了喘息的力气。

重重的脚步声靠近，徐明浩勉强睁开眼睛，骤然放大的狰狞的面孔，被一条条甲赫包裹得只露出双眼的头，一只眼睛已经血肉模糊，看起来像腐败混乱的一块肉。

“银蛇，和人类呆久了就忘记自己是喰种的事实了吗？你所谓的正义，就是找借口杀了同类吗？你别忘了，你也是吃人肉的，还是说，十七区的人都只吃已经死了的尸体，吃傻了？”

“我告诉你，喰种身为喰种，拥有强大的力量，就证明我们可以肆意妄为。捕杀是我们的天性，哪怕C级的喰种也会捕食人类，你才要好好清醒一点。”

徐明浩努力睁着眼睛，看着自己的羽赫被撕咬下来，痛楚透过蝴蝶骨传至身体每一寸，他在发抖，他也会害怕的，他什么都做不好，什么都保护不了，甚至，自己都保护不了。眼前浮现了哥哥们好看得脸，两只俏皮的虎牙，一双活泼的猫瞳，还有...

事情为什么会变成这样的，最近的事情都变得无法控制，他好像就要回到教堂了，最初的温暖的地方，被哥哥抱起来，桃花眼温柔和善。

“生存就是吃人，在你死前，我希望你明白这一点。强者才有活下去的权利，而你，不配了”

看着张开的巨口，铺面而来的血腥臭味味，徐明浩忽而笑了，头低下去，豺以为这个人放弃抵抗了，“可是我还不能死啊，还有人等着我去找他。”

脸上的甲赫被咬上来的时候豺有些不敢置信，等到被撕咬开一大块血肉腹部被重重击打上的时候也不过一瞬的事而已。

“我说了，冤冤相报何时了呢。”徐明浩抬起脸来，鳞赫在空中肆意摇尾，蓄势待发。“再弱小的东西也有活下去的权利。”

扎穿心脏的时候豺还觉得在做梦，心里的愤怒化成了绝望，看到那个清瘦的脸上下巴糊满了血迹，身体被穿透的疼痛接踵而至，徐明浩窜到摇摇欲坠的巨山面前，双手伸进被破开的窟窿里，用力撕开。

“现在，你不配了。”徐明浩将轰然坠下的人甩到地上，向前飞速奔跑起来。

不远处的瞭望塔上，狐狸面具转向一旁的老虎面具，“你看，我说了他很强。”

09.  
“喂，你，是什么人。”

金珉奎狼吞虎咽的时候被人打扰有些不满，身后的尾赫窜出来冲向声音发源地。

“十七区的喰场的规矩你不能破坏。”

尖刺扎进皮肉里时金珉奎终于停止了进食，转过头来，一双赫眼灼灼发亮，他看到了两条细得轻松可以折断的腿，再往上，可以轻松被掐断的腰，再往上，金珉奎断定，这人没多少肉可以吃，再往上，一张淡漠的脸，狭长的赫眼像一尾蛇，敏捷地躲过自己的尾赫，在空中翻了个漂亮的跟头站上一边的高地。

“既然是外来者，抢夺食物，就要被驱逐。”

“可是我饿啊。”金珉奎有点委屈，褪下赫眼来，两只琥珀般的眸子湿润着“真的好饿好饿。”

“好疼...你扎得我好疼。”金珉奎更加委屈了，摸着自己的背摸到了糊烂的血肉，下意识舔了舔自己的手，又泪眼朦胧起来。

徐明浩有些无语，这到底是什么人啊，振振有词的来抢夺普通老弱喰种的食物还哭起来了，到底不忍心看那双可怜巴巴的小狗眼，走上前去。

金珉奎看见眼前出现一只洁白纤长的手，看起来骨节好像有点力量，他呆呆抬头看向恢复褐色眸子的人，是一个长得很淡漠的人。

徐明浩见金珉奎没反应不耐烦了，手在金珉奎眼前晃晃“起来，我带你回家处理伤口，脏死了。”

左手伸出来想要抓住那只手时金珉奎猛地抓空醒了过来，有铁链碎响，低头看着手上的锁链，有些百无聊赖，大大咧咧躺在桌子上，肚子有一点饿，心里有一点担忧，翻了两翻还是坐起来了，徐明浩那个笨蛋要是发现自己没了会怎么样的，以为自己又偷偷跑了，毕竟自己是突然出现的，也可能突然走了，应该不会太担心吧，就像什么都没发生一样。

可是这样好遗憾啊，金珉奎跳下桌子，手铐链子撞在一起发出让人心烦的声音，说到底，那是他第一个朋友呢，第一个他很喜欢的朋友，做什么都可以一起的朋友。

早知道，自己不跑出去了。金珉奎垂眸盯着自己的手，手腕的手表还是和徐明浩一起去买的，已经过去七八个小时了。

门边传来开门的声音，金珉奎赶紧坐在地上，拉长了声音大声嚷嚷“我饿了...”

“可是你两天前才去过喰场，昨天还抢了VERNON的零食。”

熟悉的奶音带着熟悉的嘲讽意味，金珉奎吓得跳起来，以为自己幻听了。门口走进来四五个人，徐明浩见了金珉奎完好无损的模样终于松了口气。

“现在你见到了吧。”狐狸面具下传来声音，金珉奎见了狐狸面具就皱起眉毛来。

“为什么把他锁起来。”徐明浩不予理会，“为什么抓他。”

“不听话的小狗当然要锁起来。”狐狸回答得自然。“如果你留下来，我还有一个礼物送给你，银蛇，你会很喜欢。”

“放了他。”徐明浩走近金珉奎，拉过可怜巴巴的人一番查看。

徐明浩似乎总是不跟着自己的重点走，全圆佑叹了口气，“如果你加入我们夜狐狸，他就会跟你一起。”

有声音从老虎面具下传来“珉奎，对吗？”

金珉奎叹了口气，将手从徐明浩手里抽出来，眉眼拉拢着“为什么要找过来啊。”

徐明浩摸摸自己的头，别别扭扭地回道“因为，就是放心不下你啊。”

金珉奎看了一眼自己手上的锁链，再看看与他们对峙的四人，又叹了口气，锁链被生生从中间扯断，挂在两只手上孤零零的晃荡。“哥，你们也没必要强迫他。”

“有没有强迫要银蛇自己分辨。”纯白色面具身形小巧的人开口，将窜过来的巨大尾赫轻松挡开。“银蛇你不是一直想要寻找人类和喰种和平生存的秩序吗？随意虐杀吃人的喰种，随意杀戮喰种的白鸠，还有喰种与喰种互相厮杀，银蛇你不是最了解吗。”

“弱小的人无法保护这个世界不是吗，银蛇很清楚吧？从你杀死小巷里抢劫犯强奸犯还有击退狩猎活人的喰种的时候，银蛇不就早就看不惯这个世界了吗？银蛇是出于什么目的呢？守护正义，对人类社会的失望不解？”

“银蛇的父母也是被白鸠杀死的吧，我们这里的人，都是哦，珉奎可是一出生就没有了父母呢，建立一个强大有序的喰种社会，银蛇不想要吗？”柔软的声音带着蛊惑的意味，细白的手摸上徐明浩的脸颊，下巴上沾染的血痕被轻轻抹掉。“留下来吗。”

“明浩。”熟悉的嗓音出来的时候金珉奎明显感觉徐明浩的身体一颤。

一直站在狐狸背后的人走出来，宽松的罩袍看不出身形，猫型面具背后，一双漂亮的猫瞳出现时，徐明浩攥紧了金珉奎的手。

“独眼喰种...”金珉奎心里一紧看向全圆佑。

“俊辉身上的赫包可是我的哦。”狐狸桀桀笑起来，“明浩想知道八区暴动发现的真正事实吗？”

实验室的门被打开，里面白色身影转过头来，金珉奎只觉得自己的手被攥得骨头都挤到一起去了。  
“老师...”徐明浩的声音在抖。

10.  
夜晚的瞭望塔风很大，金珉奎被吹得脑壳疼，小声抱怨了一句，眼前就是一黑，罩衫的帽子扣上脑袋，金珉奎理了理帽子，露出眼睛来冲身边站着地人笑“明浩对我也温柔点嘛。”

徐明浩没答话，身上的袍子被风吹得猎猎作响。身后有脚步声响起，两人都没回头，金珉奎站起来，和徐明浩一起低头去看C城的一片繁华。

“走了，知勋发现了点东西，需要你们走一趟。”权顺荣掏出老虎面具，等着两人动作。

“知道了。”金珉奎和徐明浩转过身来，黑色面具拎在手上，两人后脑勺的头发被风吹得乱七八糟，一黑一白几乎要融在一起，权顺荣看了有些想笑，怪不得外面的人偷偷喊他们两个叫黑白双煞。

黑色罩袍在空气中飞扬，像飘下来的黑色乌鸦。搜查官分开动作，带头的两人扯开罩袍，银色的发被风吹得飘起来，黑色短发被吹开刘海，露出犀利的赫眼。有人见了尖叫起来。“是狼牙和银蛇。”

银色在偌大的场地上乱飘，刚才有人对上那头银发转眼就看到远处在空中化了一个优美弧线的银发，像散开的烟花，遍地开花。赤色的尾赫太过强壮，库因克砍上去生生折断的大有人在，黑发狼牙手段粗暴，劈头盖脸甩上去就结果一人。

有不远处的支援赶过来，徐明浩刚好跳回中心，与金珉奎背对背与残余的CCG部队对峙，熟悉的库因克甩过来的时候被攥得极紧，徐明浩扯下面具挂在脖子上，“韩特等，好巧。”

“不巧。”来人咬牙切齿，用力想要切下那人的手而无果。“你这个怪物，为什么还不死！”

“原来韩特等也会和你最唾弃的喰种联手。”徐明浩身手矫健闪过射过来的尖刺，手借着库因克的力跃进空中直奔穿戴着盔甲的人身前。

男人只觉得眼前一晃，耳边一凉，有液体从耳边流淌下来，温热的，轻柔的声音在右耳边响起，“把我共喰的消息泄露给八区的首领，把他从喰种监狱放出来，这事我想中央专案组一定不知道吧？”

库因克砍向右方却扑了个空，左耳又是一凉，“不过没关系，他们不会知道了，我帮你把最重要的证据销毁了，你是不是该感谢我。”

“你居然能杀了豺。”被刺进额前的人眼睛瞪大了，眼前被血蒙住了，身躯轰然倒塌的时候还能隐约看见红色幕布下的银发喰种。

徐明浩脚刚落地，身后就被库因克斩断了一半鳞赫，他迅速转过身来后退两步，一个青年握着库因克嘶吼出声。

“韩特等！老师！老师！”青年怀里的人渐渐没有了声息，再抬眼时眼里的恨意看得徐明浩有些心惊。他释放出羽赫，数百个尖刺冲进空气中，转身喊了句狼牙，金珉奎转过来看见徐明浩一张淡漠疲倦的脸。

“无聊，走吧。”徐明浩这样说着，金珉奎抓过他伸出的手向远处撤去。

徐明浩洗干净衣服去了洪知秀的教堂，尹净汉见了他一点也不意外，两人分别坐在一边的座椅上，中间的过道很窄，门口站着的高大的人的影子被夕阳照进来，拉的很长。

金珉奎看着不远处两个分席而坐的银发背影，背后的夕阳好像没什么温度，他穿了黑色的衣服，也没感受到什么。

“明浩也发现了吗，好像事情总是一样，最后变成一个死循环。”  
“是，好像都一样，变成了一个怪圈。”  
“仇恨是件永无终止的事情，你杀了一个人，就有一个人找你报仇，你再杀了他，还会有下一个人找你，明浩小时候不是喜欢滚雪球吗，总是滚的很大，最后自己拿不动了。你想要寻找的正义，你所背负的东西，不该是这样的。”  
“哥哥总是看着，为什么不说呢。”  
“说了明浩不会懂的，每个人都需要经历才能真正理解。累了就回来吧。”  
“我先走了，谢谢哥，你们，照顾好自己。”

金珉奎牵起徐明浩的手时候发觉这个人的手是冰凉的，听说月球也是冰冷的，没什么温度。“去哪。”

他们从瞭望塔一跃而下，灵活穿梭在楼宇间，最后跃进一个还没有装修完全的楼宇，空荡荡的阳台，水泥延伸到每一个角落。金珉奎把站在栏杆上的人拉下来，徐明浩撞进金珉奎怀里，还没站稳就抬头亲上那片薄唇。

“听说，喰种结婚仪式是在彼此的身体上留下无法消除的痕迹。”徐明浩这样说着，望着那双初见时就让他软了心肠的潮湿柔软的眼，黑色衬衫最上方的纽扣被解开，纤薄窄瘦的肩露出来，被月光照得晶莹。

两双赫眼同时亮起来，金珉奎的虎牙嵌进徐明浩肩头，像咬上骨头一样，真的是不适合吃掉的人，没有什么肉，金珉奎肯定了初见的猜想。

也不是不可以吃，金珉奎这样想，刚才被徐明浩咬出眼泪，此刻眼泪还汪在眼底，动作大了些就滴落下来，砸在玉色的背脊上，顺着背脊沟壑滑至腰际。喰种的恢复力异于常人，方才的疼痛消减下去，徐明浩被操得急了，小声哼哼，听在金珉奎耳朵里就是撒娇了，索性把人捞起来，抱进怀里。徐明浩乖觉，自己坐上去动起来，臀肉蹭在金珉奎的胯间，有皮肉相触的响声，听起来好像很好吃的样子，金珉奎胡思乱想着，咬上平坦得皮覆骨的胸前那两颗愈发鲜艳的红点。

今天风很温柔，金珉奎不觉得冷，也听不到风声，他们在13层的阳台上，抬头周围是静谧的黑夜，只有头上的月亮，连云都看不到几朵，只有皮肉撞击的声响和细密的轻哼，除了两个人的呼吸之外，这个世界好像都没了活物，他们可以在月光下起舞相拥，抛却了一切。

什么人什么鬼什么都与他们无关，他们好像在进行一场叛逃，徐明浩大脑空空，只容得下金珉奎喘着气流着汗的模样，黑发粘在额前，张开的嘴露出虎牙很可爱，凤眼此刻看起来有点危险，像要把自己拆入腹中一般。

如果能被吃掉就好了。徐明浩睁着眼睛还在金珉奎怀里起伏，有点像在海上起伏的银鱼。大浪起来，将银鱼淹没进去，秀气的脖颈仰起来，喉结突出明显，金珉奎吻上去，试探性地轻咬了几口，把自己埋进窄瘦得的肩窝里。

他们紧密相贴着，没有一点点缝隙，像要变成一个人一样，他们都是世界产生的怪物，因为出生了，所以也不奇怪了。

徐明浩放弃了一切思考，把自己交给了大海的波涛。

“珉奎啊...”  
“嗯。”

世界很大,风不会止息，生存在世界上，有个人陪着自己奔跑已经很好了。

11.  
瞭望塔的风很大，银色的发被风吹得散开，白色的衬衫也被吹得鼓起来，黑色罩袍也被吹得猎猎作响。

“我以为你不会来。”狐狸面具被纤长的手指拎在手上，一张凌厉的脸上细长的眼睛也刀锋般锐利。

“不管是为了我的好弟弟，还是为了你，我都该来的。”尹净汉没回头，这里的风景好像过了很长时间也无甚太大差别。

“所以撒旦甘愿销声匿迹守护一方小地方吗？”狐狸眼盯着前方人瘦削的身型。

“你不会明白。”银发回过头来，一张艳丽的脸有浅淡的笑容。“等你累了就明白了。”

“世界总会需要改变的，你不去做那个改变的人，就会有别人来。”狐狸面具遮上男人的脸。“世界在腐烂，那就由我来剔除那些腐烂的骨肉，而你，拥有能够能力只甘愿当个守护者。”

“改变不是强大的力量就可以改变的。”尹净汉有些无奈，拍拍手，从栏杆上跳下来。“我回去了，你别妄想利用我的那个傻弟弟。”

世界是可以改变的，需要血肉堆积，年复一年，前赴后继，青丝白发，全圆佑转过身去，暗处的三人神色平淡。

“走吧。”

精致狸猫面具背后的人声音雀跃，“猜我今天发现了什么，我的Rc细胞和你的已经不太一样了诶。”


End file.
